1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an opening means for containers and packages which can be opened by a one-touch operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in sealed containers or packages of cigarettes, chocolates and other foods and soft drinks, a tear tape, a string or a like substance which is different from the material of the container or package is adhered in the vicinity of the part to be opened, and when the container or package is to be opened, the tear tape or the like is usually pulled to partially tear or completely peel off the container or package due to the strength of the material thereof.
In practice, however, a tear tape and the like are often broken in the course of opening the container or the package, resulting in an extreme difficulty in a one-touch opening of of the container and the like. Moreover, such a tear tape or the like is provided to the container or package when sealed, resulting in a complication of the manufacture of these containers and packages. In any event, the prior art tear tapes and the like are defective from a number of standpoints.